1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to security systems and, more particularly, to interfacing security systems so that they communicate with one another.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. Security systems typically employ sensors at entry points, such as windows and doors, along with interior sensors such as motion detectors and glass break detectors. The user arms and disarms the system typically by entering a password on a keypad. In addition to sounding a local alarm, the security system may include a telephone dialer for informing a remote monitoring station of an alarm condition. Moreover, it is becoming more common for users to have multiple security systems, such as at a home, business, vacation home and the like.
There is a need for a convenient way to interface or link different security systems so that a user can operate the control panel of one security system to obtain information regarding other security systems, and control the other security systems, without being present at the locations of the other security systems.